Runaway
by kandy-killings
Summary: With a Titan on the loose, who would you trust to find her? The savior of Olympus or that cocky bastard? Too bad we don't have a choice... Nico x OC  Rated "T" for cursing, slight violence, and sex. Just kidding, about the sex, I mean. Maybe.
1. I Pin a Girl to a Tree

I pause to catch my breath as I reach the border. I haven't been here since I was, maybe, five. Well, that's what happens when you runaway from people that can usually find you in less than a minute. Because of that, I descended into the Labyrinth. I'm telling you, that place is- or, was, I should say- seriously messed up.

The fire at the amphitheater is blazing and I can hear the mostly off-key voices of the people roasting marshmallows. That reminds of what was my home before I ran away.

Welcome to Camp Half-Blood.

I walk towards the congregation of demigods but I notice a boy dressed in all black near the forest. My curiosity peaking, I follow him into the woods. We eventually make it to a large pile of rocks. I can recognize it as an Entrance. When you spend years in the Labyrinth, you start to be able to feel its presence. A patch of moonlight shifts through the trees and I can see his dark hair falling into his eyes. His eyes, so dark and beautifully contrasting with his olive skin.

Suddenly, he freezes and spins around, unsheathing a Stygian sword as he turns. I quickly produce my own dagger and we cross blades. Having the advantage of attack, the tall boy backs me up into a tree. Normally, at this point I would either knock out my attacker or talk my way out. However, the strange boy stops. He has my arms pinned above my head with one very strong hand. I notice that his black eyes have flecks of gold, making his gaze that much more intense. Both he an I know I will lose, but he doesn't finish me off.

"Who are you?" he says, his sword still drawn. "Why are you here?"

Before I have the chance to respond, or skillfully evade his questions, and male voice calls out, "Nico! Dude, we know you're out here. Chiron has been looking for you!"

It appears that the boy pinning me to a tree is called Nico, because he turns his head, distracted by the voice, and his grip slackens. I use this chance to push him off me and run deep into the forest.

Nico's POV

Ugh, look at all of them, I hate it. Their singing, the stupid, happy, magical campfire…all of it. Also, the fact that most of them wanted to kill me last year stands strong too. I mean, hey, it wasn't my fault that the Big House collapsed in a hole. Percy dared me to do it and as Nico di Angelo, I gotta piss off at least….all of the campers. As I stand by the edge of the fire, I start getting a feeling that everyone's watching me and I start hearing the whispers…

"Who's that?"

"What's up with his face?"

"Oh, he's so CUTE!"

Gods, you'd think that they'd finally leave me alone after the whole, "Nico-saves-Olympus-with-Percy," thing, right? I quickly stalk away to the woods, which is kinda hard in skinny jeans, but I manage anyway. Ahh, I really love these woods, more than I should…I mean, I'm not, like, gay for the trees…or is it tree-sexual, but I love this clearing, with the moon hitting Zeus' Fist and the wind going through the trees perfectly. It was the type of weather Bianca used to love….

******Flashback******

"_Hehe, Nico, sorry, but I'm not going easy on you!" Bianca grins and whacks me with her old, olive hat._

"_Don't worry, sis, I've finally got the gist of this game! HADES, I CHOOSE YOU!" I whip out a figure of Hades, 5000 hp and 4500 mana, and wave it around. Bianca just smirks and says," Well, Nico, don't cry when you lose….again!"_

******Flashback******

Hmm…I wonder why that came into my mind. And why the hell am I staring at these damn rocks! I spin around, unsheathe my sword to practice on some trees, and….hit someone else's blade. It's a girl around fifteen years old with giant, purple eyes, and long legs. Whoa, I could get lost in those legs…and I quickly charge her and pin her to a tree. Bad Nico! Now she probably thinks you're an S&M type of guy or a rapist…I mentally scold myself as I find myself pinning her arms to the tree, and hold my sword at her throat.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" I whisper, hoarsely. She looks around for some way to escape from me or to find a way to avoid my questions.

"Nico! Dude! We know you're out here…Chiron's been looking for you!" Percy, the world's biggest idiot shouts that out, and I let go of the girl. I see her run out of the corner of my eye, trip over a tree, fall, and get away. Damnit, Percy….I almost had her too… Well, I'm not gonna dwell on the past, even though I missed my huge chance to pin her up against another tree….

"Coming," I yell, taking care to throw a rock at the so-called hero of Olympus...


	2. Definitely Not A Morning Person

Nico POV

"I'm coming...Gods, Percy." I throw the rock at Percy and hear it hit his big, fat head as we run to the Big House. Of all times for him to bother me...I was going to, uh, interrogate her and then take her to Chiron, because I mean, really, what if she was a spy. Shit! What if she was a spy?

"Uh, Percy, you saw that girl back there, she doesn't go to Camp." I mumble.

"Heh, I know, silly Nico. You'll learn when you're older..."

"Damnit, Percy! At least tell me her name. You owe me." Ugh, he gives a sheepish grin and tilts his head to the side.

"Eh, Nico...Why do you want to know? Do you like her? Huh, Nico?" I feel myself blushing.

"There's no way in Hades that I like her! I'm just...curious about who she is...So get it into your thick skull, I DON'T LIKE HER." He winks twice as we finally barrel through the doors of the Big House to see Mr "D" and Chiron, playing pinochle. My stomach growls, I never had dinner before running off to the woods. Maybe after talking to Chiron I can head down and get some food, even though its like, 3 hours past dinner...

"Nico! Thank the Gods that you're here, the Oracle needs to see you." his eyebrows raised high as his tail swished nervously.

"Um, sure! Does she want to hang out? That's nice of her! I haven't seen Rachel in ages!" he snorts and I just slightly get the feeling that I said the wrong thing.

"No, son. It's your prophecy." my jaw drops. Di Immortals! My first quest...already? Many kids get it much later, like when they're better trained? But, hey, lucky me..getting a prophecy at fifteen. "Nico, she hasn't said it yet, but she's been painting...disturbing pictures. Of you and...this girl." My eyes widen. I get to go on my first quest with Mystery Girl? Nice, I guess. "So be swift, and go to Miss Dare, now. You two must talk."

I figure it won't be worth anyone's time if I visit Rachel right now. I mean, hey, its like...11:54 and why should she have to get up because I was "woods-wandering" as Percy enjoys to put it. Hmm, the Big House is so far away from my cabin, and I'm already tired...I guess I could shadow-travel there. I suddenly lurch and hit the wall of my cabin. Ouch, my vision goes blurry and I black out. Perhaps I shouldn't shadow-travel next time. Shit...

The next morning sucks. And as a good friend always said," A cool day always starts out with a cool morning." And this morning has nothing awesome about it at all. For one thing, I feel like I have a hangover, two, I'm so hungry, I could eat a hell-hound. But not Mrs. O'Leary. Anyway, I stumble out of bed and throw on a pair of clothes. I mean, I don't need to look in the mirror right now and I'll brush my teeth after breakfast. I run down to the dining pavilion and see a some chick sitting at my table. Wow, she looks really pre-familiar, like that girl from last night.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm a person and I'm hungry." She replies with a smug grin.

Well, that just kinda pissed me off. "This is the Hades table and I don't think you are a child of Hades." I state coldly

"That's true, I'm not. Well, I just wanted some food. You're welcome to join me." What a bitch move...but I AM hungry. I slowly sit down and shovel bacon into my mouth as she chomps on a muffin.

"What's your name?" Dude, this girl is so weird. She just went from bitchy to nice..

"Nico di Angelo. Now answer my questions. Who are you?"

"My name? Shay. But that doesn't seem to be all you want to know." She grins again, as if aware that half the guys were checking her out.

"Actually, not really. You're just another of those bitchy girls I see everyday. So if you could kindly fuck off, that would be epic." I get up and leave, while throwing a strip of bacon at her.

Shay POV

Being smooth as I am, I tripped and fell whilst running away. So much for stealth. Whoever that guy was, he is very intriguing. I really need a theme song, that would make my entrances and exit so much cooler.

Oh gods, I'm rambling now. This is what happens when I am deprived of my Diet Coke. Gods, I love that stuff. Most people would call me addicted, I prefer the term 'avid consumer.'

I suppose I should go to the Big House soon. Chiron will want to know I'm here, if only to know who to blame when the entire camp is painted orange. How's that for camp spirit? Well, maybe in the morning. The sun has to come up before anyone can see me.

Perhaps I should explain. Well, lets start at my appearance. My build would be described as athletic, nothing fantastic but definitely in shape. I have what would be considered mermaid hair expect for the face that it is black as night, which I find ironic. My eyes. They are a bit strange. They also mark me for who I am. During the day, my eyes are a normal, if not piercing, deep blue. But, once the sun goes down, I have brilliant purple eyes. The reason for this is that my father is Apollo and my mother- well, my mother is a touchy subject.

Seeing as the sun is rising, I go to the back entrance on the Big House. Dionysus is, as per usual, passed out on the couch purely out of habit. Going through the hall, I hear Chiron's signature CDs playing and knock on the door. The wise centaur opens the door with a highly amusing look of shock on his face.

"Shaina Nerina Eden!"

"Nice to see you, too, Chiron," I stifle a laugh. "Anything interesting happen since I left?" This causes him to glare at me, I can't fathom why. "Well, I'm starving. To the Dining Pavilion!" I charge out side, knocking Dionysus of the couch judging by his shouts, and sit at one of the empty tables.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" a very familiar voice says.

I look up and see shocked recognition mirroring my own on the face of the boy from last night. "I'm a person and I'm hungry."

He looks irritated. Oops. "This is the Hades table and I don't think you are a child of Hades."

"That's true. I'm not. Well, I just wanted some food. You're welcome to join me."

I think he's mad that I invited him to his own table. Begrudgingly, he sits down opposite me and starts eating some bacon. Nibbling my blueberry muffin, I ask, "What's you name?"

"Nico di Angelo. Now answer my questions. Who are you?"

"My name? Shay. But that doesn't seem to be all you want to know."

"Actually, not really. You're just another of those bitchy girls I see everyday. So if you could kindly fuck off, that would be epic." Nico di Angelo leaves, mumbling something about a Rachel, but not before throwing a piece of bacon at me.

I laugh and dodge the breakfast food. Somebody isn't a morning person.


End file.
